Confession
by fangirl0512
Summary: Toriko and Komatsu go to the top of a mountain to get some "chocostone" then they agreed to spend the night in a nearby town. In that town they befriended a girl who openly told Komatsu about her interest on Toriko, and she's using him to get closer to Toriko. -Toriko/Komatsu-


**Confession**

* * *

"Toriko-san onegai, wait for me," Komatsu pleaded as he grabbed another stone. They were currently climbing to the top of a rocky mountain to get some "Chocostone" which was requested by the IGO president.

Toriko paused and waited for Komatsu to be on same level as him. "You're really hopeless Komatsu, we're barely halfway up and you already look beat,"

"Don't say that Toriko-san, considering it's me, I think I already break a record," he said with tears in his eyes. "This mountain is just so high and—" Komatsu then look over his shoulder and gasped realizing that he can hardly see the houses in the town below, "Hiiiii!" he screams hugging the root that stuck out of the stones, which was a big mistake.

They heard a cracked sound and next seconds Komatsu find himself screaming Toriko's name with his eyes closed as he rapidly fall, luckily Toriko was able to grabbed him and pulled him up.

"It can't be help, we have to hurry be on the top before dark. So be sure to hang on to me Komatsu" said Toriko placing Komatsu in the back of his macular body.

"Gomenasai" said Komatsu firmly clinging to Toriko as he easily climbed the rest of the way up to the top.

* * *

They made it to the top of the mountain and got the _Chocostone_ before dark but Toriko suggested that they would let a night pass at _Fogtown_, five kilometers away from where they are.

The town lives out to its name. It was a foggy town with a very cold air. And Toriko notice right away that Komatsu was shivering. "Your cold?"

"Hai" Komatsu answered hugging himself.

"Hmm…wait here," With that Toriko walked towards a fabric stall and come back to Komatsu carrying a thick garment. "This should keep you warm," Toriko said wrapping the garment twice around him.

"Arigato Toriko-san," Komatsu closed his big eyes, "so comfortable,"

Toriko laughed and ruffled his black hair, "I know a good restaurant nearby, let's go get something to eat."

"Hai!"

* * *

As Komatsu walked after Toriko with a wide smile on his face, he stumbled into something and landed with his back on the ground and screamed the moment he looked up and saw a ferocious multi-colored ostrich was looking straight at him.

The bird lowered its big head.

"Hiii! Yurushitekudasai, please forgive me!" Komatsu cried crawling on the ground, but the bird followed him and pressed it's beak on top of his shoulder, "Ahhh! Toriko-san, help me!"

Toriko look back and laughed as he walk closer, "Relax Komatsu this guy's capture level may be 10 but it's totally harmless unless you make him mad."

"I made him mad!" said Komatsu standing up and rushed to hide behind Toriko.

"I'm telling you this guy is harmless, he isn't angry right now." Toriko lifted his hand and touched the bird's head. "See?"

Komatsu let out an awkward laughed and move away from Toriko to try and touch the bird. However, the expression of the bird suddenly changed and hit him with its beak. Komatsu cried, scream an apology and cling to Toriko who laughed at him. It was then when they heard a sweet woman's voice.

"Choclat, what are you doing?"

The bird twist it's head to the side. Toriko did the same, Komatsu released himself from Toriko, stop crying and looked on the same direction and was mesmerized to see a beautiful girl with long, black wavy hair. She was slender and a bit taller than him.

The multi-colored ostrich made some noise and happily walk to the girl that hugged around his neck with a smile. Toriko and Komatsu walked toward the girl who looked at Toriko with wide eyes.

"Y-You're Toriko!" said the girl letting go of the bird.

"Yes," Toriko replied then he place his hand on Kumatsu's shoulder, "And this is Komatsu,"

The girl bowed her head. "I'm Kalia and this is Choclat," she introduced caressing the bird who obviously enjoying himself. "I name him that 'cause the first time I met him he was eating bunch of chocostone, we had to bring him home because he got sick."

Toriko laughed while Kalia eyed on Komatsu who was looking at Toriko.

"Are you Toriko's little brother?" Kalia asked Komatsu who instantly shook his head.

"No, I just went with him to get some Chocostone,"

"Must be hard on you, going with adults."

"Don't look at him with pity Kalia he might not look it but he and I are on the same age, and his a gourmet chef."

"Hontoni?" Kalia shouted, overly surprised.

"Hai, gomen" Komatsu answered, feeling dejected.

Kalia smile guiltily. "Ah that's right, how about we go and have some food?"

"No, that's okay Toriko-san and I already planned to go in that restaurant,"

Kalia looked where Komatsu was pointing and brightened up. "That great! That's our restaurant! My dad and mom are the cook! Let's go, I'll be my treat."

"Arigato Kalia-san!" said Komatsu which Kalia just replied with a smile before holding onto Toriko's arm.

Komatsu raise his hand but was unable to voice out his protest. Beside even he doesn't know why he wanted to protest. He sees how close Rin and Tina get to Toriko but it never bothered him before.

"Oi Komatsu, let's go," said Toriko.

"Hai!" he replied and followed everyone into the restaurant, where they were warmly welcome.

* * *

"Thank for the food!" said Komatsu as he put the fork down on his plate.

Kalia approached them, "Are you going to go back home after?"

"No we were thinking of spending the night in this town," Komatsu answered.

"Do you know any good inn around Kalia?" Toriko asked followed by stuffing himself with the roasted duck in orange sauce.

"Yes, I do! And you could stay for free!"

"Where?" asked Komatsu, standing up.

"Here,"

"What?"

"Half of this restaurant is an inn Komatsu" said Toriko.

"Ehh?"

"Oh you Toriko, you know that from the start but you still asked me?" said Kalia slightly slapping Toriko's shoulder, "You just want me to offer it to you for free didn't you?"

Toriko laughed, "Could you bring me more wine?"

"Gladly," Kalia looked at Komatsu who was slowly backing away, "Where are you going Komatsu-kun?"

"I-I think I—

"Could you come with me to the kitchen? You're a chef right?" Kalia step toward the kitchen and looked back, "Komatsu-kun?"

Komatsu looked at Toriko who smile and nodded at him.

"Hai… I'm coming,"

Once Kumatsu and Kalia were in the kitchen, Kalia called Komatsu near the wine cabinet.

"Yes Kalia-san?"

"Could you tell me which one of this wines Toriko would like? You know him more than I do, so I'm sure he would like what you choose better."

"Kalia-san, you did not bring me here to help you choose did you?"

Kalia smile and Komatsu felt a sour feeling rise up from his stomach as he choose a bottle and hand it to Kalia.

"Say, Komatsu-kun, does Toriko have a girlfriend?"

"Eh?" Komatsu panicked deep inside, he wanted to say that Toriko already have someone but that would be a lie, and why would he want to do that? "Why are you asking me that Kalia-san?"

"I was just thinking that Toriko is big, strong and he looks very reliable, he's my ideal man. So I'm just wondering if he has a girlfriend, after all I don't want anyone to be jealous of me."

Komatsu's eyes widened as a clear realization struck him. He was jealous of Kalia from the beginning and that's what has been bothering him.

"Y-yes, there's a girl who like Toriko," Komatsu said, "Her name is Rin, she's Sani's sister."

"But do Toriko like her back?"

"I don't know,"

"Do Toriko have anyone he likes right now?"

Komatsu shoulder's fell, "I-I don't know,"

"Honto? That's mean I might have a chance! Thank you Komatsu-kun!"

"Chotto—Kalia-san!" Komatsu stretch his hand but Kalia didn't pay him anymore attention and just rushed out to serve the wine to Toriko.

* * *

As Komatsu walked out of the kitchen back to the table, he saw how well Toriko accepted Kalia's obvious show of affection.

"Oh Komatsu, how was the kitchen?" Toriko asked, while Kalia has her arm around his shoulder.

"I-it was nice," Komatsu replied but the truth was he did not notice anything else than the wine cabinet.

"That's good," Toriko said with a smile and bring the wine glass to his lips. Then Kalia added more wine for him afterward.

Komatsu knows he won't be able to observe to this scene for another minute, therefore before he broke out crying, he stood up and excuse himself.

"What's wrong Komatsu?" Toriko asked who attempted to stand up the same time as him but become unable to do so as Kalia was holding him down.

"Yeah, what's the matter Komatsu?" asked Kalia.

"It's nothing Toriko-san, Kalia-san. I just want to get out a bit and take a walk. Please enjoy yourself!"

He hurriedly walked towards the door and before he get out he glance at their table one last time and grunted when he saw Kalia taking his seat.

"That's right, she's better for Toriko-san. She's a girl, a beautiful girl." He told himself and wondered aimlessly in _fogtown, _and by the time he came back to his senses he was lost.

"Toriko-saaaan!"

* * *

Toriko paused from putting the dessert he was holding into his mouth. Somehow he felt like he just heard Komatsu calling out his name.

"What's wrong Toriko?"

"Ah, I just thought I heard Komatsu's voice calling me."

"That can't be, I didn't hear it. Beside it's been 30 minutes since he went out. I'm sure if he took a walk he would be too far to be heard now."

"Hm, your right. But I can't help it, I just feel really worry." Toriko quickly finished his dessert.

"You really look out for him do you Toriko?"

Toriko look at Kalia. "I have too. That man always seems to put himself in troublesome situation."

"That's not what I mean," Kalia stood up and hugged Toriko from the back. "Toriko, would choose to stay with me instead of going out to find your companion?"

Toriko gentle removed Kalia's hand. "Komatsu isn't just a companion he's a very important friend."

"But he doesn't see you as a friend Toriko!"

Toriko he stood up and clasped his palm. "Gochisosama deshita" he said and walked towards the door.

Kalia followed him. "Toriko, you know it. Don't you? You know that Komatsu-kun has been looking at you differently."

"Yes,"

"And you're fine with it?"

"Yes"

Kalia gasped and blocked Toriko before he could open the exit door. "Don't tell me that you also…?"

Toriko flashed her a smile, different from all that she have seen.

"I see, so that's how it is," she said stepping out of the way. Then just as Toriko step-out, she rushed and opened the door then shouted after Toriko, "I'll prepare a bedroom for two so be sure to come back!"

Toriko didn't look back but he waved his hand at her.

"Bedroom for two? Don't tell me that just because I was away for few days that you're cheating on me already."

Kalia turned to where the voice that made her heart jumped in happiness. And rejoice when she saw a blonde man looking at her with open arms, his not as muscular as Toriko but he's the only one that could make her world so colorful.

"No way, darling, I only have you. You should praise me instead." She said throwing herself into his arm.

"Why?"

"Because I think I just help someone."

Kalia's husband eyed her suspiciously.

"Promise, I put no one in danger this time."

The man smile and kissed Kalia, "Tadaima,"

"Okaerinasai anata,"

**…**

**…**

**…..**

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu cried as he stuggled to run away from a wild boar which he accidentally disturbed while trying to find a way out of the forest he wind up in.

However, even if Komatsu was able to ran away from the boar in the beginning, in less than five minutes he run out of stamina, he fell and the boar was coming at him in a fast speed.

"T-To-Toriko-saaaaan!" Komatsu cried covering his face.

"Flying Knife!" Toriko shouted from the distance then quickly run to Komatsu

Toriko sat beside Komatsu who looked at the boar that drop dead in front of him. "Are you alright, Komatsu?"

"Toriko-sa—!" Komatsu stop from flinging himself into Toriko's arm and stand up. "Arigato, Toriko-san," he said in a more serious voice.

"Oi, what's with the formality?" Toriko asked crossing his legs and placed his hands on his knees.

"Nothing Toriko-san, I just think that I should be more formal from now on. It would not be nice if I continue to cry every time dangers come."

"Komatsu watch out! A level 30 giant Koala is the back of you!"

"Wahhh!" Komatsu quickly turn around, stumbled then fall right into Toriko's lap.

"hahahaha!"

"Please don't laugh like that Toriko-san. I was really scared!"

"Sorry but I can't help it when you act like that. I like Komatsu just the way he is,"

Komatsu blushed. "Please don't say that again,"

"Why?"

"Because I'll make me expect more,"

"Then just do so," said Toriko looking at him with a serious expression.

Komatsu swallow, at times like this he really see how good looking Toriko really is. His body built, blue hair and slanted eyes that captivated him from the first time they met.

"You don't understand Toriko-san, I like you!" he blurted out then blushed even more.

"Yes and I like you too!"

"No you don't!" said Komatsu getting off from Toriko lap. "Onegai Toriko-san, don't confused your like to me, the same as my like to you,"

"I don't," said Toriko holding him in his shoulder then he put both his big hands on his head and in one swift movements, Toriko's lips was touching him.

"Hmmph," Komatsu moaned as he felt Toriko's tongue sliding into his mouth, exploring and making him excited for each passing seconds.

Within next minute, the two man find themselves touching each other stripping each other's clothes.

"Dekai!" Komatsu shouted and can't help but gasped the moment he saw that his' was nothing compare to the size of Toriko's.

Toriko smiled, "Naturally," he said pushing Komatsu down on a grassy ground. "Ready?"

Komatsu swallowed, his feelings are finally answered, his fantasies are about to true however he can't help but feel nervous. "H-hai," he answered clinging tightly on Toriko's nape.

A sharp pain mixed with a dozen pleasurable feelings attacked Komatsu at once as Toriko entered him and granted all his wishes come true. And for the first time even though he was scared, Komatsu manage not to shout and hide. Although somewhere along pain and pleasure his surrounding went black.

* * *

"T-Toriko-san?"

"Oh Komatsu, you're awake."

"Hai, what happened?" he asked looking at himself, fully dressed.

"You passed out before we were able to finish, so I dressed you up."

"Gomenasai" he said and blushed when he realized that Toriko was carrying him like a princess. "Please put me down!"

"Wait don't struggle,"

"Ahhh!" he shouted when he felt that he was unable to stand straight.

"That's why I said to wait. Did you really think you would be able to walk normal right away?" Toriko squat with his back on him, "Come on, get on."

"Arigato." He said getting on Toriko's back.

"There's no need, it's my fault."

"Chigau! Toriko-san has no fault at all. It's what I wanted; beside I'm just so happy that you and I feel the same." Komatsu buried his face on Toriko's back. "Toriko-san, are you sure your okay with me? Kalia's would be better you know."

"Why?"

"Because she a girl, beautiful and she's also good at cooking. She might be a better choice than me."

"Huh?"

"Yes. Because unlike her, I'm just a small adult guy who looks too young for his age but not good-looking, a scaredy-cat, lacking in courage and I see nothing good about me at all beside my cooking skills."

"Ah! You're right! Maybe I should have gone to Kalia instead."

"Hidoi!"

Toriko laughed then stop walking. "But Komatsu is the one I want, because no one understands me more than you do." He said before walking again.

"Komatsu?"

"Hai?"

"Will you be with me forever?"

"Hai!"

Komatsu face becomes redder as silent tears stream down his cheeks, he was so happy at that moment he could die without regrets.

* * *

The End.

* * *

_AN: I've added some characters and names that didn't really exist in the actual series but this is just a fanfiction so adding a bit should be okay._

_Please Review!_


End file.
